Spirit Meeting the horses of Chesterfield Horse Stables
by AngelWolves1
Summary: This is my opinion on how Spirit's comments would be on horses who DIDN'T respect him and he was NO longer a leader. This is made also for some laughs, if I'm even funny X( No flamers if I'm "terrible", please! Someday, I'll make a YouTube series with the characters in it, but Spirit is already in there in the YT series, and 3 of the characters will be just arriving


Comedic thing I decided to do. I DO NOT mean to offend the characters Spirit and Rain. Just my Breyer horses' opinions on them, to show you what kind of personalities I can come up with and how funny I can be ^^

PS, here, Spirit is older, say if he were a human, in his 30s, so his opinion on respect from kids and teenagers is more firm here, and his daughter Shila is here!

Part 1: Spirit meets my characters

Spirit snorted as he saw the teenagers all lazing about, glaring. _Incompatible, useless-_

Then he saw a stallion who looked older than all of the teenagers, yet not quite an adult yet, come down the stairs and start helping the elderly-ish lead mare wash the dishes with a kind smile, receiving a thankful, warm look from the mare.

Spirit's eyes opened wide in surprise. "Hmm, what a surprise," he commented.

"What was that, dear?" Rain asked him, distracted by the scenery outside.

"Nothing, honey," he replied.

Shila, a female, foal figurine of Spirit with a white blaze on her face like Rain's and stockings, whimpered, "Daddy, I don't think I'll like this place."

"It'll be fine, sweetie."

However, Spirit could tell coming to this new place, Chesterfield Horse Stables, would be tough, especially since even though their were nice kids there, there was a fair share of disrespectful ones.

Spirit walked away from the window, behind Rain, and stepped into the doorway. "Spirit, at your service," he bowed.

The teenagers all looked up and at him with pricked ears.

_Hmm, I'm surprised, yet again,_ he thought, standing up again.

"New guy!" One of the stallions, a handsome dark bay with a light ginger-brown muzzle and hind socks with also a black mane and a long black tail announced.

Tiny hoof beats were heard, then two little foal heads poked out from behind a wall. "New guy?" One, a female with a white head and black mane questioned.

"New guy?" The other, another female with a red face and a white stripe down her forehead all the way to her nose with a black mane questioned right after the white-faced one did.

Shila pricked her ears. Even though these foals were younger than her, at least she has someone else to play with.

Spirit's eyes opened wide with fear as he saw some of the teenagers start scrambling over to him, his darling wife, and his child, but then glared when he noticed a fit, good-looking, young stallion who's coat color wasn't much different than his own, except a darker shade, no black points, only on his knees and hocks with a dull white, and thin blaze, smirked at him, along with a very beautiful, long-maned and tailed, brown, young mare with white socks rolling her eyes at himself.

Spirit snorted, making them roll their eyes and look away. He then noticed a few stallions surrounding his mate, lust in their eyes. He pinned back his ears and whinnied, then starting breaking them up and stood defensively in front of Rain, who was, surprisingly, smiling. Spirit shook his mane, ignoring that fact and showed his teeth the stallions. "Back off, kids!"

The young stallions pinned back their ears and, with a glare, backed away.

Then Spirit noticed the young mares smiling at him, eyes sparkling, getting jealous glares from the stallions.

Spirit gave them a curt nod. _Shows you how I feel when you tried to woo _my _mate!_ He then snorted. Oh, ever so jealous Spirit!

But he knew the real problem came when the prettiest of the group of mares, a white-and-tan paint with unique, shining coat pattering with a pink halter approached him with a bright smile, looking up into his eyes. He gulped, not really sure what she would do, but was fearful of it. "Uhh… hello…?"

She let out a giddy squeal, making Spirit jump a little, then smiled at the girls behind her.

They gave her jealous, but playful glares with smirks.

She turned back to Spirit, then said, "You're, like, _reaaaalllyyy_ hot!" Her voice had a soprano tone, with a bit of a whiny expression in it.

That surprised Spirit, and he didn't really know what to say. "Uhh, thanks, darlin'…"

The mare let out another squeal. "He called me 'darlin'!" She announced to the mares.

_Well, duh,_ Spirit thought. _They know._ He rolled his eyes. This mare clearly was girly, one of his most irritations besides disrespectfulness..

But then the actual, _real,_ problem to him came when he saw a elderly-ish, yet huge, powerful-looking stallion with a firm expression at the bottom of the stairs.

Spirit gulped. He was no longer a leader, he had given up the job when his herd died, so he was going to have a difficult time knowing his place around here, since, he could tell by just looking, that this stallion was the _leader of Chesterfield Horse Stables._


End file.
